


Personification of History and Everything

by cecld



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: All nations are pretty hot, Badass England, Badass France, Empires - Freeform, Hurt America, Power Dynamics, badass other nations, badass spain, dark?, whomp america
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecld/pseuds/cecld
Summary: Alfred comes across a newly discovered cave, he explores it and finds to his complete shock writing that appears before him, showing him how to do an ancient ritual. America soon realises this ritual will completely change the nations of this world. It also reveals to him the origin of nations and that all the personifications unknown to them have actually had their real power locked away from them.After unlocking this power, Alfred soon wishes he hadn't, after all who wants to be a hero when it means not being one the strongest personification in the world anymore? How will Alfred react when he realises by given all the nations their original power back, which draws power from everything to do with their country including from the past, means he as a personification, is no longer on top?





	1. Preview

_Without really thinking about the consequences and why they had this much power taken from them or consulting the other nations, Alfred decides that its only right to unlock this power using the ritual. After all if what the writing says is true, this power was unnaturally sealed, it did belong to them, so they should take it back! He was a hero after all._

_So what happens when the nations are not only personifications of their current countries state but suddenly become personifications of everything that their country represents, represented including history?_

_What happens when ex empire nations feel the power of their old long gone empires flooding through them?_

_What also happens when the humans that know about the nations realise how much more powerful each nation has gotten, how will they react?_

 

 _"Antonio's cup fell from his slackened finger tips, smashing on the_ _ground. His breathing was heavy, his eyes dilating as something strange yet familiar shot through his veins, it was heady and addictive, erotic even. Something he hadn't felt in a long time, **power.**_

 _Francis's sweat drips down his body, his body is trembling but it wasn't from exhaustion, no, it was from something entirely different, the grip he has on the sink tightened and he actually feels it start to crack under the new strength he can feel running through him. Francis can't stop himself in laughing, laughing in pure delight at what he was feeling, his smile warping into a feral  grin. It was amazing, he had forgotten what it felt like until now, pure_ **_power._ **

_Arthur's back arches in response to the pure pleasure overwhelming him, his hands gripping tightly to the sheets he was on top of, needing some sort of release to this erotic energy heating up his veins, he recognised the feeling immediately and not caring where it came from, he welcomed it greedily, **power."**_


	2. Discovery and Unlocking

Alfred frowned as he took the cave in, it didn't look very impressive but this is what the whole world was shouting about apparently. It had been dated back to be one of the oldest caves in existence. Not that it excited him however it did excite a number of other nations, who were to busy at the moment, or to lazy to come over just to look at a cave, so they'd demanded America go and take some pictures of it to show them and its not like America didn't enjoy boasting about his land, so he saw no reason to refuse. 

However from the outside it did look utterly boring. He never really understood why other nations where interested in stuff like this. Like oh look its a million year old boulder, and? It was just a boulder, nothing exciting about it but England, China and the like, would stand around something like this for ages, as if the boulder had some sort of secret it kept hidden then if it was small enough, fight over who's museum they wanted to put it in, as if it was something impressive to show off. No matter how old it was, it was still just a boring piece of rock, which is what he was really feeling about this cave. 

America slowly walked up to the cave, then without hesitating and ignoring the signs that told the public not to go in yet, he wasn't really the public after all, walked into the cave. 

It was dingy and damp, despite the light from the outside it was surprisingly dark. America walked deeper into the cave, wondering what he should take pictures of, everything looked the same! He sighed, thinking he might as well see where this cave lead, he kept on walking until almost no light reached him. Alfred came to a halt, realising he could barely see ahead and needed to wait for his eyes to adjust. 

However while he was waiting, staring boredly at the rock wall for no particular reason, something strange happened. 

A strange tingling washed over his body and for some reason his eyes couldn't stop staring at a small crack in the rock, only to let out a shocked intake of breath as the crack began to admit a silver light then the crack started to...change shape, until the cracks looked like...words, an ancient language that Alfred knew he should not be able to understand, yet...he somehow did. 

_If you can see this and understand this then I know you are a nation. Know this, where you stand now is where the first Nation came into existence._

Alfred stiffened, his eyes widening, he looked down at where he was standing, noting a strange silver light was on the ground, circling him, instead of words, designs that Alfred had no idea how to describe appeared beneath his feet. 

More silver words etched into the rock, like someone invisible was chipping them into the rock. 

_Know this, I am the first Nation to exist. In my final moments I with my own magic chipped my words into this rock, that only Nations would be able to see and understand._

America started in complete shock as more words appeared, should he really be doing this? Shouldn't he either run away which he did feel like doing or go and get the other nations? Surely the older nations where more equipped to deal with something like this? Yet he could not move, only stand their and read as more words appeared before him. 

_Know this, before this cave was hidden until you found it, humans found it, though its likely been millions or thousands of years since then. The humans did not understand us, they where scared of us, so using the magic this cave emitted due to the first Nation appearing here, they locked away our true power. Every nation since then that has been born without knowing it, have had their true power locked away before they truly existed. By calving this message I hope that one day, which ever Nation reads this, can finally unlock that power that was stolen and locked away from us._

Alfred frowned, feeling a little bit of anger well up inside of him, who gave them the right to take whatever it was from them? Especially if it belonged to them! Then he smiled a little, thinking it over, looks like without knowing it, the other nations need a hero! And he knew he was the right man for the job. 

_If you wish to restore, what was lost, step forward into the design in front._

America looked down, only to see a strange circler design in front, he hesitated then the anger was back, stealing himself with his own words as he said, closing his eyes "We deserve to take back what was taken from us".

He then stepped into it confidently, as soon as his feet met the middle of the circle. A silver light cracked up the walls all around him and America watched with bated breath as part of the cave wall fell away, to give way to a...secret area? 

A triangles design was painted on the floor, red with tinges of silver in colour, it almost seemed to move... 

Alfred looked at the ground transfixed then his body started to move on its own, before he knew it he stood in the middle of the room. If anyone could see America now, they'd see that he looked like he was in some sort of trance. 

The triangle designs now looked like arrows, surrounding him and pointing towards him. Alfred winced, looking down to see in surprise, that without realising it he'd picked up a sharp rock and had cut his finger on it. Alfred watched as without really thinking about it and as if something else was controlling him he let the blood drip down on to the ground, his blood looked like it had been soaked up by the ground, disappearing as if it never been there. 

The design on the ground then started to glow then the ancient words where suddenly etched into the cave all around him, surrounding him. The words where so close together and so many it filled the room with a bright silver light and looked more like a patten than words. 

The tingling that he'd felt before suddenly intensified, intensified so much it turned into agonising pain, shooting throughout his body. 

A strange chant he could hear inside his head. 

_Give back what was lost_

_Give back what was stolen._

_Give back what has been forgotten._

_Give back_ _everything that was sealed away._

_Give back everything that was locked away._

_With the blood and want of this nation I unlock everything that was taken from us._

_We no longer will be the personifications of current nations but so much more than that._

The agonising pain did not stop, he heard a scream, he just realised it was coming from him as his very being was rearranged and recreated then soon all he knew was darkness. Alfred couldn't stop his eyes from shutting and his body collapsing. Soon he was unconscious, with no idea how this would truly change the other nations or what consequences it would have, especially for him. 


	3. China and Spain

All around the world, the nations where feeling the effects of what Alfred had unlocked, though at the time they had no idea what was happening to them, some welcomed it, some feared it as a new strength and power filled them all to the brim. 

China was in the middle of a conversation with his president when a sudden pain wracked his entire body, making his knees buckle and he fell to the ground. He barely heard his presidents worried cries, demanding to know if they'd been attacked, that was the only think that Nations felt this kind of pain after-all.

China felt like he was going through his civil wars all over again, being torn into yet that was impossible, he would have noticed a civil war coming up on the horizon! However soon the pain began to diminish and was replaced by an intense energetic feeling running through his veins.

Wang Yao was unaware that a silver light had encased his whole body, for a long time his president couldn't see him, calling out to him but nothing seemed to make a difference then slowly after many hours, the silver light diminished.

The president watched as his nations tense body relaxed, the nation though no longer seemed in pain was breathing heavily and was staring at the ground as if in shock. 

He asked urgently in Chinese "Yao, whats going on? Where we attacked?! I swear if it was the Americans then I'll-" 

"No, we were not attacked. I-I believe it has something to do with me? As a personification, not with my lands or my people" 

The president frowned, was it him or did his nation voice sound a little deeper than before and said confused "As a personification? You are still my lands and people?" 

Yao grimaced slightly at that, thats what he hated about humans, even after all these years, they never seemed to understand that the nations where their own people as well, yes their mind sets could be greatly effected by the majority of his peoples views but they were still their own person, they still had their own feelings and opinions. He didn't correct him however as he was far more concerned with the fact he...didn't feel quite like himself or was it, he felt more like himself than he'd ever been?

The human watched as very slowly his nation stood up, something seemed different but he couldn't put his finger on it. 

China looked down at himself, then brought his hands up, flexing them, to his astonishment he could feel a new strength accompanying them? What? Did his economy just shoot up or something? But no, if it had been his economy helping him grow this much stronger and with the intense energy he could feel shooting through his veins it was a lot stronger but he would have had some sort of warning?

He closed his eyes, letting himself sink into the energy electrifying him. 

"This feeling" He muttered in Chinese " _I have never felt something like this before_ "

And he despite his confusion and maybe a little of fear, he did not want this change within him disappearing any time soon. 

Around the world another nation was feeling the effects reach them. 

Spain had just been about to settle down for a nice drink and relaxation when...it happened. 

Antonio's cup fell from his slackened finger tips, smashing on the  ground. His breathing was heavy, his eyes dilating as something strange yet familiar shot through his veins, it was heady and addictive, erotic even. Something he hadn't felt in a long time, **power.**

How was this possible? But he could feel his empire once again humming through his veins, maybe even more intense than before. It was accompanied by a strange sort of pain, it felt like hands where tearing him apart from the inside. 

Spain didn't know if he wan't to moan in pleasure or scream in agony, it was a twisted mix of the two. 

He could feel in his mind much more than before but the strange thing was he could feel all the Spanish dead as well, though it felt like they where alive once more, inside him. 

In shock when Spain looked down at himself trying to register where about in his body these feelings where coming from, he noticed that his body was encased with a silver light, getting thicker by the second until he knew if someone looked they wouldn't be able to see him. 

Then something strange happened, it was barely for a second but suddenly he... could feel _everything._ Every thought, every dream of each person of his land, including the ground beneath his feet and what made it his, every legend, every thought, every dream that was his countries, he could feel running through him, he felt like he might explode, then the moment was over and the memory hazed over. 

Antonio could feel something had changed deeply within himself but when he tried to recall what had happened when the silver light engulfed him, he came up with a blank. 

 Why couldn't he remember? 

He hesitantly started to pick up the pieces of the glass he'd dropped, still deeply in thought about what was going on. 

But one thing he could still remember was the agony and power before the silver light encased him fully, running through him and he could still feel the strange familiar yet new power humming just beneath the skin, ready and waiting to be called upon. 

Spain couldn't help the slow yet dangerous smile reach his lips. 


	4. France and Canada

Canada was trying to phone America, it kept on going to voicemail, he was pretty irritated.

Why wouldn't his brother pick up?

He just needed to talk to him about the recent changes to the trade agreement. It would only take a couple of seconds.

He really didn't want to but his prime minister gave him no choice.

Finally after the eight time trying, he finally picked up. As soon as Alfred answered, Canada did notice there was a strange tingling dancing on his skin that wouldn't go away.

"Y-yeah?" 

Matthew frowned, did he just hear uncertainty in his brothers voice? 

"It's Canada, I-if your not busy that is! I um just wanted to talk to you about our trade agreement but...Are you okay? You don't sound...good?" 

"I don't? Um I'm fine, your hero is doing fine, so the trade deal-" 

 "Alfred" Matthew huffed, knowing very well he was trying to change the subject.

Usually he didn't have the courage to talk to America like this but the idea Alfred of all nations was uncertain about something made him feel far more at ease talking, this was more important than his usual shyness! His brother might be in trouble! 

"Matthew, do you...feel any different by any chance?" Alfred asked uneasily.

Canada eyes narrowed a little, what was this about?

He took the question seriously though and wondered if there was anything different about him, had Alfred been playing around with Arthurs magic spells again? And done something to him by mistake?

Then just as he realised what felt slightly different and focused on it, the strange tingling intensified until it felt like someone was sticking needles into his skin and setting them on fire. 

The pain was close to how he'd felt when America had attacked him in 1812, he let out a pained grunt, this time it was Alfreds turn to worry "Matthew? Are you alright?"

Though it only lasted a couple of seconds before another strange feeling came over him, he suddenly felt even more connected to his land and his people even more than before, like even the ground beneath his feet felt like a part of him. 

For a moment he felt he could even pinpoint exactly where every Canadian was, even if they were on holiday, including being able to pinpoint and feel close to his national animals and other symbols. It was, overwhelming and his memory of the feeling started to become hazy. 

The feeling became less overbearing and he could finally think properly, missing the silver light that used to be emitting from his body then was stopped. 

But one thing was sure, he can a good feeling at who he could blame for this, it was not an unwelcome change within himself but it was an confusing and unknown one and Canada did not like the confusing and unknown! 

"Alfred" He growled, after the odd feelings circulating him he also felt a surge of confidence "What did you do?!" 

"Um, I think we need to call a world conference urgently" America said hesitantly.

Francis was having a grand time, or he was, _what was wrong with him?_ Why did whatever it was have to be now of all times? How could he fall sick while he was at a ball? He'd been looking forward to it for weeks, sure there where some politicians he wasn't fond of that attended but how could he not enjoy a ball. 

Francis scowled as he thought, _by getting sick at one apparently._

Though it was strange, it didn't feel like the country he represented was getting attacked or contracted any strong wide spread viruses? So why did he feel like this?

He felt like he was going to throw up. 

Some politicians had called out to him in worry as he'd left in a hurry but no one seemed to have gone after him.

He'd ran to the closest toilet and was now bending over the sink as if any minute he'd throw up, slowly the feeling faded a little and he looked up, eyes widening as he stared at himself in the mirror, no his face!

He was sweating tremendously, Francis cringed at how disgusting it made him look. His beautiful face!

Then he noticed a strange silver light emitting from his body, slowly encasing him whole.

However like all the other nations, the feeling of the transformation within the silver light , the feeling of being completely one with his country and people currently and from the past was far to overwhelming for him to cope with or process, so his mind blocked it from his memory, however he didn't forget the sick feeling before than and how it faded to give way to another feeling entirely.  

Francis's sweat dripped down his body, his body is trembling but it wasn't from exhaustion, no, it was from something entirely different, the grip he has on the sink tightened and he actually feels it start to crack under the new strength he can feel running through him. Francis can't stop himself in laughing, laughing in pure delight at what he was feeling, his smile warping into a feral  grin. It was amazing, he had forgotten what it felt like until now, pure **power,** it even felt erotic even making him bite his lip to hold back a pleasure filled moan. 

 Someone knocked on the door. 

"Francis, are you feeling alright? You've been in there a while" 

"Alright? I'm feeling _fantastic,_ I'll just be a couple of minutes more" France said in French, grinning savagely,  noting that his voice sounded far smoother than before and calmer with a hint of danger, in fact it reminded him what he uses to sound like when he was a pirate.

 He wasn't surprised that the human hurried of after that.  

 Francis looked down at the sink, noticing cracks had appeared where he'd been gripping it, he put one hand on it, testing his strength, applying a little bit of pressure then there was a loud snap, as part of the sink broke off, falling into his hand.

France stared at it a couple of seconds, Nations where stronger than humans yes but not _this much_ stronger, it felt like he'd broken it without putting any effort in.

It made the feeling of power running through his bloodstream all the more inthralling.

 

 


	5. Japan, England and France

Japan was walking back to his house, late in the evening when... it.... happened, he'd had quite a frustrating day. The prime minister felt like he was barely paying attention to him and he'd been told of a number of times for almost falling asleep in the meetings, wasn't his fault that he'd hardly gotten any sleep last night.

 America had been chatting his ear off on the phone, Japan couldn't even remember what it been about, just him thinking _his forgotten the time difference between us again, hasn't he?_ Yet he couldn't bring himself to interrupt Alfred, he'd sounded so excited after all with...whatever he'd been talking about. 

He was in the middle of being irritated with himself for not interrupting Alfred but before he could really get those thoughts in order, a sudden pain struck him.

A gasp left his mouth as his legs gave way and he crumbled to the ground, landing on his feet and hands thrown out, catching himself before his face hit the floor. 

He barely heard some civilians running over to him, asking him if he was alright in Japanese, whether or not they should call the ambulance, unaware that he wasn't really human.

He shook his head shakily, knowing the hospital wouldn't help him, he couldn't get hurt like his people could. 

But what the hell was this?! 

It felt like someone was sticking needles into every pore of his skin. 

Japan was panting, taking deep breaths of air, he could feel his heart racing, sweat making his clothes stick to him. 

Then he heard gasps and explorations of surprise and shock around him, looking at him differently than before. 

Japan frowned, confused, glancing down at himself, he then too couldn't hold back his surprise, a silver light had started to admit from him? The pain then slowly disappeared, changing into something else, far more addictive and enthralling feeling. 

What...what was going on? 

Meanwhile in the UK, Arthur was relaxing on his bed, it helped a lot with his stress levels which where up way to high due to everything going on in the UK right now. 

Why was Brexit a thing again?

It didn't help his people where very divided about it, so he also felt very divided about it, he sort of understood why many British people wanted to leave the EU, the EU felt to controlling lately but he also understood the other side where it could be very bad for them ** _if_** (a part of him was also hoping as it was being delayed so much it never come to pass)/ ** _when_ **they left, his ecomeny could possibly go to shit, among lots of other things, so yeah, very divided which explained the recent headaches. If he didn't know any better as despite the headaches they weren't _that_ bad _yet,_ he'd would have said it was the beginning of another civil war. 

You're meant to be calming down, stop thinking about it Arthur thought irritably. 

However just as he got himself to relax, something strange happened. 

 A pain shot through his veins, making him sit up quickly, like he'd been electrocuted. 

What...?

Before he could even finish his thoughts the pain increased rapidly.

England withheld a scream, gritting his teeth together, so tightly that his mouth began to ache.  

 He was so focused on the pain he barely noticed a strange silver light surrounding him. 

_Then..._

_He could feel..._

_Everything..._

Every person that is and _had_ been a part of the UK, everyone...so many.... the land beneath his feet suddenly felt far more connected to him as well. 

It felt like his mind and body would burst, it was just _too much._

History that was hundreds of years old, that he'd even forgotten or simply had let go of it, not really thinking about it anymore as it was long gone in the past suddenly felt fresh in his mind, like it had **_ALL_** only happened yesterday. 

Then maybe because it was to much or none of them could process the mental change properly, his memory fogged as the silver light, unable to remember those feelings yet he had no time to wonder what had happened as a new feeling completely overwhelmed him. 

He could feel his ex empires power running through his veins once more but it...was even more so than before and _it felt so good._

 Arthur's back arches in response to the pure pleasure overwhelming him, his hands gripping tightly to the sheets he was on top of, needing some sort of release to this erotic energy heating up his veins, he recognised the feeling immediately and not caring where it came from, he welcomed it greedily, _**power**_.

_Oh god, yes...._

His phone then rings, interrupting the way he was letting himself slip underneath these new feelings. 

But nothing could stop him from enjoying this, he reluctantly answered his phone that was on a small desk next to his bed. 

England tried to slow down his breathing before he answered. 

"Yes?" He drawled, was it him or did his voice sound a little deeper than before? 

"Arthur, its Francis, Alfred calling an urgent world conference, only for the nations, he says its very important"

England frowned slightly, was it him or did Francis also sound different? However he also sounded very distracted, like his mind was elsewhere while he was talking, must be very far away if he didn't insult me or irritate me by speaking in French, Arthur thought, yes England could understand him still but it irritated him knowing Francis spoke in French to piss him of.

 "Why didn't he directly call me instead?" Arthur asked lazily, not that he cared, he was enjoying the constant excitement and power running through his veins far to much to truly care about it. 

"Said something about discussing something for a long time with Canada" Francis said, also sounding he didn't give much of a shit that Alfred hadn't been forthcoming with whatever he'd been discussing. 

"Mmmm" Arthur responded, it was meant to just be a hum of acknowledgment but it did sound a little like a moan of pleasure instead. 

France didn't respond for a while then finally he said, sounding a little more focused and possibly curious, even interested? "You sound a little different, are you okay Angleterre?"

"Better than ever" England chuckled, his dark smile turning into a broad smirk, loving how true that was.

Francis then actually responded with a reply that actually had Arthur very interested in seeing his friend/enemy again and much more interested in their conversation, he could practically feel Francis having the exact same smirk on his face as he simply responded with three words.

"Same Angleterre, _same_ " 


	6. New Strength

Alfred knew something was very wrong or very different, something inside him and the other nations had changed. It felt almost like they'd become different creatures entirely.

His own history felt like it had only happened yesterday instead of the many years it spanned.

Alfred also noticed he was physically stronger as well. He was known for his strength but now it exceeded his usual strength by miles and there was a pool of energy inside him that was fuelling him.

He did wonder if he felt like this, how did the other nations feel? He was also extremely confused and he knew he needed to call a world conference as soon as he talked to Canada. 

The world conference was held in his country and he'd been the one to call it but honestly trust him to be late for own meeting. He'd slept in and then when he'd woken up to Alfred's shock, he could actually feel other nations arriving on his soil and a strange protective feeling washed over him. Almost like he wanted to defend his land against invaders but they weren't invaders so he forced the strange feelings away. 

Though it did make him feel more wary and the feeling got more intense as he arrived at the building they were holding the conference. The strange urge to protect his land, his territory made him feel tense and the usual relaxed happy sort of hyper personality he usually relaxed into when he was in these conferences seemed hard to grasp.

As he walked closer to the room where the conference was being held for some reason the air started to feel heavy, like their was something pushing down on him, making it harder to breathe. A very suffocating feeling. Alfred hesitated at the door, trying to shove down his uneasiness and forced a smile on his face and with a deep breath opened the door. 

Immediately the changes that had happened to the other nations where apparent. 

The answer to the heavy feeling in the air was because a couple of countries felt like they where filling up the space, despite their human form, they felt like _giants._

_Alfred suddenly felt like he was surrounded by giants and all eyes were focused on him._

He didn't look at any of the other nations, avoiding eye contact, somehow a feeling of if he accidentally made eye contact with whichever nations felt like giants, he'd regret it. But he did try and ignore this feeling as he spoke, standing in the middle of the conference room. 

"S-so I think you're all wondering why we're all here, well I think yesterday you all felt changes happen within you, just like me. And its...my fault" 

No one spoke, all gazes on him. 

Come on Alfred America told himself, this is stupid! Something may have changed inside us but we're still the same, our people, our land hasn't changed, I'm still America and I need to act like it!

America straightened, facing the giants, finally looking at all the nations properly, the first eyes he met was Arthurs, who he tried not to recoil from, there was a coldness there, a coldness that hadn't been there in a long time. Arthur smiled at Alfred, but the smile was amused...? Yet there was no warmth there, it felt actually very patronising. 

He also noticed with suprise that Arthur was actually sitting next to Francis of all people, who was looking at Alfred with disinterest...like he was only paying attention because of what Alfred was saying, not who was saying it. 

Both of these things hurt America's pride and he resolved himself to talk to both of them after the conference, they couldn't have changed that much, could they?!

"In the cave thats been discovered, I found some information that could only be read by Nations, it... told me that a long time ago our power and our true identity was stripped from us by humans and I felt it was only right to return that" 

A murmur of surprise and confusion waved over the nations.

"So...let me get this straight, you decided to do this without talking to the rest of us, it could have been a trap and done all of us serious damage" China spoke critically. 

Alfred winced a little, knowing he was right. 

Though he smiled brightly anyway and said "I couldn't let you all stay that way though, I needed to help you all, I'm a hero after all" 

"Help us? Whats it actually done to us? I've been feeling so... strange, don't paddle around this, tell it to us straight" This time it was Germany who spoke, glaring at Alfred. 

America said hesitantly "I'm not actually sure-" 

"You're not sure?!" Germany growled. 

"I think I know Alemania, no need to get so tense" All eyes turned to Spain, who unlike to Germany seemed very relaxed about the situation.

Antonio spoke calmly and confidently "It seems that as nations we now represent not just our land and people, but our history and what our countries represents for our people and everything our country entails" He then gave a smile but it was more of a smirk, his eyes lighting up with glee "It also seems along with that, not only does it give us unusual abilities but our physical strength hold our peoples, living and the dead strength" 

He slowly stood up and chuckled as he said "I'll give a demonstration, now this isn't all of my new power, it isn't even half nor even a quarter but it should give you an idea of what I mean" 

Some nations already knew where this was heading and like Antonio had figured out what going on, they watched in anticipation while the others that had not truly worked it out, watched in worry. 

Antonio grinned then with a simple move he stomped his foot on the floor, it didn't seem to hold much strength in it yet... _and yet_ , the building they were in _shook._


	7. Changes

Alfred's jaw hit the floor, everyone stared at Antonio's demonstration, shock, wariness, excitement and anticipation swamped through all the nations. 

"So, we all now have the physical strength of all of our people, the living and the dead?" Germany said slowly. 

Spain didn't reply but he smirked broadly, everyone knew what answer that was. 

"Its not only that"

All eyes turned to a different nation, Iceland, Emil sat next to Norway.  Despite being the similar ages and hight's, strangely Emil looked very small next to him and seemed to sink into himself as everyone looked at him. Alfred could relate to him immediately, unlike Antonio, he could feel what Alfred had felt, a suffocating and pressuring feeling in the air, as if he was talking to giants. 

With a comforting look from Norway he found the courage to speak once more "We also have abilities that relate to our country and how other countries perceive it, f-for example..." 

What Iceland did next alarmed most nations as this seemingly smaller looking nation, straightened a little then raised his hand. The temperature in the room dropped and ice formed on the ground in front of him. 

Most nations gaped at him. 

Norway grinned proudly as he chuckled "Pretty cool right?"

Iceland beamed at the praise. 

As everyone started to understand and process their changes and wonder what their abilities were, any of the wariness that had been felt gave way to excitement. 

America was buzzing, wondering what cool things he'd be able to do... 

He looked at all the other nations as groups were formed, the meeting seemingly forgotten, everyone eager to understand their new powers. 

India was begging a flustered and confused looking Iceland to show him how to create ice and he hoped he had that kind of power while Iceland replied hesitantly "But... since when did  _Ice_ and _India_ make sense?"

However as America looked around he did notice something...strange with how the other countries behaved around each other. 

Countries that had gotten over certain parts of their history with over countries, suddenly couldn't stand each other again, avoiding each other like the plague, for example Poland was avoiding all Germanys attempts to interact with him, it was like last time they'd met up they the actual friendly civil conversation they had never existed. 

Portugal had made an attempt to walk over to were France and England were, only to be interrupted by Spain while looking incredibly unsure how to react as Antonio talked to him.

Antonio seemed to give of that suffocating giant like presence as well, the other countries that gave of this aura, though in different ways were China, Egypt, Iran, Japan and Greece, Russia and even Italy, including France and England. 

However their giant like presences felt different, Greece, Japan, Italy though they had big presences it didn't feel suffocating, it didn't feel like something was pressing down on you, trying to crush you under its weight, while the others did and China, England, France and Russia especially, as well as this menace around their auras. 

Alfred also noticed the youngest nations were the ones that looked like they'd changed the least, he wondered if he was considered a young country or not, maybe to the older nations he was but come on, he was way older than South Sundan and Kosovo. So surely he was effected as well? Though he still felt like himself? Sort of? 

He also noticed that Nations who didn't have a very influential history and/or long history and less population and most of the time they'd existed they didn't have good economy, looked very meek and quiet, yes nations were effected the population and the economy but not _this_ much.

So wait... something still didn't make sense.

If nations were now influenced big time by their history instead of just the current state of their country then why the hell were Arthur and Francis sitting next to each other?!

He was no history buff but he was pretty sure in the past they'd fought each other lots, so WTF? 

Also if the nations were influenced by their history more then...what would England now think of his war of independence, yes it was still a sour subject for England but Arthur defiantly wasn't as cut up about it these days, time did really help heal wounds. 

_However what about now?_

What about now, that the nations have been forced to remember and be influenced by their pasts? Physically and mentally?

Alfred had to know.

 England and France were sitting together talking quietly amongst themselves. Unlike most countries who seemed very unsure and confused how to react to each other, Arthur and Francis seemed very comfortable. 

Seriously what the hell was going on?

He also realised that all the other nations apart from Portugal and Antonio were giving Arthur and Francis a wide berth. 

Though it may have been due to the new smell they were giving of, not just their aura's.

These nations smelt of blood and war. 

Arthur smelt like the blood of other countries while Francis smelt like the blood of his own people.

Alfred couldn't help himself, he ignored and denied the strange suffocating feeling in the air that grow thicker as he approached.

Arthur was the first to notice him however like before there was a shimmer of coldness in his eyes, Francis followed his eye line and smirked slightly as he saw Alfred approaching them and stop in front of them.

"Uh, I noticed everyone seems to be acting strangely, er since when have you two been friends? Don't you think this is...odd?" 

Arthur smiled slowly, he shifted his position in his chair as he said calmly and maybe a little mocking? "You sound as if you don't think you've changed either" 

Alfred frowned, had he changed? He didn't think- but then Arthur interrupted his train of forward, his smile turning into a nasty looking grin and he leaned forward in his chair as he addressed America, his tone sickly sweet.

"For example Alfred... _since when have you been so nervous talking to me?"_


	8. Memories, Changes and Dread

Alfreds eyes widened at Arthurs words. It made a certain sense that he didn't like at all.

Since when had he ever been nervous talking to Arthur, since when?! Maybe... in the early days of the revolution? When Arthur finally stopped treating him as a child and treated him as a soldier, a enemy instead, bringing an iron fist down that had scared Alfred at first as before then he'd never seen Arthur show him the strength of the British empire. That fear soon turned to hatred however then later pity and a lingering of regret then very slowly they began to trust and even respect one another again, not that either of them would admit it.

But that was, years and years ago, so why...why was this fear coming back now?! 

The answer was obvious, whatever he had unlocked, had also pushed that long forgotten fear back into his heart. 

It didn't help that both France and Arthurs aura's both pressed down on him, making him feel sufficated and the stench of blood wafted near them. 

But this couldn't be happening?! Fearing Arthur? No, no, no. It wasn't right! No matter these feelings, it wasn't the past any more, they were in modern times! And now _he_ was the the super power. _This means nothing._

"I'm not nervous, I just want to know whats going on, thats all! We shouldn't let whatever's happened to us affect our personilties or how we view each other, thats not how heroes should act" Alfred huffed, glaring at Arthur, ignoring his instincts that were now telling him to back the hell away from England. 

Arthurs eyes narrowed and his patronising smile turned into a sneer but before he could respond in a likely rude and snarky way, Francis spoke up, he also sounded patronising but less hostile and calmer.

"Well of course, _you'd_ want that Amérique but it seems that thats not easily said and done. Whatever that rituals unlocked in us, it seems that certain _things_ that deeply effected us emotionally or other wise are now to an extent effecting us currently" 

"Then why are you two so close?! You've both had many wars against each other, _remember?_ And in current times, you both want to strangle each other most of the time" Alfred blurted out, needing to understand what was going on in their heads, yes he was also being effected but _clearly_ not as much as Arthur and Francis were. 

 Francis shrugged as he said "I don't know, I guess Arthur feels the opposite of what you feel to me right now Amérique" 

Alfred blinked, confused at this and Francis elaberated more, this time the patronising smile seemed a little pitying "Arthur feels familiar to me, he feels even _similar_ to me.  You on the other hand?  Amérique, you feel like a stranger I barely know, though I guess if I really think about what I feel for you overall there is some positive feelings but...I was feel...annoyed, irritated even" 

Something clicked in Alfreds head, he winced knowing that the irritation was likely coming from what happened to him after helping _him_ with his revolution and the Quasi-war possibly? However Arthur and Francis friendly terms made a little more sense. He remembered it specifically because he'd teased Arthur about it, only to have Arthur snap at him and refuse to continue explaining some of his early history. Normandy took over Britain at some stage, right? A lot of the english language was mixed between german and... _french_. Arthur would also never admit it but he could speak french fluently. How much history did Francis and Arthur have between them compared to his own? A large amount he thought unable to snuffle out the slight bitterness and jealousy in his thoughts.

_You feel like a stranger I barely know..._

I guess compared to other countries like Arthur, my time with Francis has been quite short Alfred thought, however... he turned a little to look at Arthur reluctantly. 

"I-I'm betting that you don't feel like I'm a stranger" 

Arthur gave him a mocking smile, his green eyes incredibly cold and he surveyed Alfred as he responded a slight edge "Well you've got that one right, _good for you_ " 

Ignoring his instincts he stepped closer to England, he said also feeling angry Arthur was letting this effect him so much "Arthur! Look, whatever going on in your head its just what the ritural did to us,  Arthur we were talking to each other a couple of days ago, remember?" 

"I haven't forgotten! You think I forgot everything we've done together but that _dam_ revolution feels like its only _just_ happened, all of it, every second of it! All _at the same time_! You expect me to just pretend everything's alright?" Arthur suddenly pratically snarled loudly, he'd leaned forward in his chair, looking like any second he'd love to stand up and punch America. 

Alfred visibly recoiled at Arthurs sudden anger, his voice felt like it had shook the air and suddenly the room they were in became silent. 

America realised that it hadn't only been him that had been effected by Arthurs outburst, many looked like they had recoiled as well while some others were just looking worridly and curiously in their direction. 

Arthur scowled at the attention and swore under his breath. 

Francis actually comfortingly squeezed Arthurs shoulder slightly which seemed to calm him down a little. 

Arthur let out a sigh and ran his hand over his face, seemingly trying to get a hold over himself and his emotions, he looked a little tired and seemed also to be sweating a little Alfred noted before England growled to Alfred with a coldness and a nasty edge that Alfred hadn't heard in a long time "I... have _hundreds and hundreds_ of years of history _rushing_ through my head right now and _all of it_ , including that _particler_ bit of yours, feels like it only happened yesterday. So I'd really appreciate it, _America_ , if you could kindly remove yourself from my line of sight" 

 But this only upset Alfred even more, why were they being effected like this? It didn't make sense. 

"There has to be a way to undo it this! I-" 

That snapped certain countries who were listerning to attention, including- 

"Undo it? Why? This was meant to be ours right? Its a part of us" Antonio said, his expression a little colder. 

Francis also felt like he had to speak up, like Antonio, he definitly did not want to say goodbye to this power and new strength humming beneath his skin. 

"What ever it is, it is causing me a right headache like Arthur but..." Francis really wanted to outright refuse but he knew that would pick the tension in the room up so he just closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, feeling the strength of his people living and the now dead course through his veins "Mmm, you really want to remove something that feels this good?"

America started at Francis but he quickly noticed what was going on around the room, by the looks of their expressions the newer countries, including rich and poor, seemed to agree with him but no one spoke up, in fact by the looks of it they were to scared to speak up, afraid of upsetting the giants in the room. 

"But-" He said, trying to speak up for them, he was a hero, he wasn't afraid! Or he wasn't letting that fear control him at least.

" _No!_ "  

Alfred winced at the sound of Arthurs voice as Arthur glared at him. 

England, ran his fingers through his hair, his expression one of pain, closing his eyes as he said "My head may feel like its splitting apart but..." His expression of pain turned into a look of pleasure and his eyes snapped open to reveal that his eyes looked much brighter almost like they were glowing, his fingers flexed as if reacting to the other feelings that were rushing through his body and his voice sounded a little...deeper? " _But I've never felt more alive"_

As he said the last line Arthur finally stood up, pure challenge in his eyes and his body posture. Alfred realised a start and feeling of dread that they were the exact same hight. He was usaully the taller one, it was just litually by half an inch but still! What the hell? 

"You, _will not_ under any circusmstances try and undo whatever you did, _do you understand_ America?" 

Alfred really did take a step backwards at that, England hadn't talked to him that way in many many years. The feeling of dread encircled his whole body.

Because that wasn't a question or even a statement, _it was a command...from an Empire._


End file.
